


You're Awful, I Love You

by townshend



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/townshend/pseuds/townshend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Matt/Juan drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Awful, I Love You

"God, what's _wrong_ with you?" Matt asked, wrinkling his nose.

"You mean you want me to explain it all, or--?" Juan replied, trailing off as he tipped the bottle, pouring the red "juice" into the glass.

"Well, no, I don't want to be here all fuckin' night," Matt muttered, exasperated. "I was more wondering how the fuck you can stand to drink that shit."

"It's not nearly as vile as kissing _you_ ," Juan answered after draining half the glass. Matt rolled his eyes, having expected that kind of answer.

"Well, don't come near me with that shit."

"As if I'd _want_ to."

 

* * *

 

It was common knowledge that Juan Corrida was egotistical. Matt Engarde knew that better than anyone. It was so infuriating to see Juan controlling him, looming up above him, smirking down at him.

No way was Matt gonna let that last.

The next time Juan pushed him up against the wall, Matt fought back harder than ever before. He could feel Juan's surprise and excitement, and he smirked, shoving the man backwards. The vase on the table behind them fell and smashed on the ground.

"I'll make you _mine_ , Corrida," Matt growled.

He didn't care what Juan wanted. Matt would turn the tables, absolutely.

 

* * *

 

"I'm convinced you have no personality, Engarde."

Matt lingered on those words, staring out the skylight on his ceiling, having given up on sleep long ago. How obnoxious, that Corrida's words could haunt him like this.

Did he? Did 'personality' really even matter?

All that mattered in the business was being able to sell himself. Maybe Matt _didn't_ have a 'self' to sell -- but what did he care? He was an actor for a reason -- and he could fake a personality wonderfully.

Even Juan Corrida had to be fooled -- because really, how could he want to fuck someone with no personality at all?

 

* * *

 

The stage's fog machine was running to warm it up.

Matt stepped out onto the stage, in costume minus the mask. Juan had said to meet him here.

It was only a few hours before the Grand Prix -- which meant only a few hours before Juan's death. Matt's every nerve stood on end, excited, thrilled with the prospect of finally ending their ridiculous charade.

Juan's hand was on Matt's shoulder, turning him around, and Matt turned into his arms, and they had the best sex Matt had ever had there on the stage among the whisps of man-made fog. It was, he thought, the perfect ending to his evening, and Juan's life.

 

* * *

 

Juan had his whole life planned down to the last detail. He would marry Celeste, retire back to Spain, live a wonderful life with her, and never hear Matt Engarde's name again.

And then he had to ruin everything.

"You never _told_ me?!" Juan cried in shock, surprise, anger... pain. "How _could_ you?! You _know_ how I feel about him! You must know! Why didn't you _tell_ me?!"

"Juan..." Celeste said, weakly, trying to calm him down, but Juan ignored her, storming out.

The next time he saw her, she was hanging from a noose. In that moment, the last of Juan Corrida's hope drained away.

 

* * *

 

When Matt passed Juan's dressing room, he heard crying.

"Oh, no _way_ ," he said, his eyes lighting up like a child at Christmas. He stopped at the door, pushed his ear against it, and listened. It was _definitely_ crying. _Jackpot_.

He slowly cracked the door open, peeking inside.

"Hey, whoa, dude," Matt said, sliding into the room and closing the door behind him. "Are you o--"

Before he could finish, he was shoved against the mirror, pain in his jaw pounding. Fuck.

"Whoa, dude! Chill!" he cried, tasting blood. Juan was above him, seething, tears on his cheeks. "All I wanted was to--"

"You killed her, Engarde!" he cried, and Matt stared up at him, completely confused.

"...what?"

"Celeste! You-- you _killed_ her!"

 

* * *

 

Sometimes, when they were fucking, Matt completely forgot who Juan Corrida was. He forgot how much he hated the man, forgot he was using a fucking suicide letter to control him, forgot he wasn't screwing Corrida because he wanted to.

But then Juan would open his mouth and say Matt's name.

Matt could tell that Juan had forgotten too... and it pissed Matt of more than anything.

"Corrida," he would growl in response, with all the malice in his voice he could manage, bringing Juan crashing back to reality. They would glare at each other, and that would be the end.

 

* * *

 

Matt would zone out sometimes when they were having sex. He thought Juan would never notice, but one time, when the man was pulling on his clothes and leaving, he stopped in the doorway, glancing back to the other actor.

"...You're... like some kind of shell, Matt," he said, quietly.

Matt only glared. What the hell did Juan Corrida know about him!?

There was just something about Juan's touch that made him zone out. He couldn't even control it.

He felt empty, and nothing mattered -- and Juan hated it when he looked in Matt's eyes and there was nothing there. Maybe that was why Matt did it at all -- a subconscious reason to stick it to Juan, anywhere it could hurt.

 

* * *

 

When Matt came into his dressing room, Juan was quick to close his eyes and feign sleep. It was dark and Juan could only thank God that he'd been resting. If Matt had just barged in like that any other time, it would have been a huge deal -- one Juan didn't have the strength to deal with at the moment.

It was quiet for a long time before Matt slid down next to him on the small "bed". Juan tensed, and Matt knew he was awake, but they said nothing. Matt threw his arm around Juan's waist, roughly pull him closer, and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

Juan Corrida and Celeste Inpax had been a very happy couple. They spent every moment together, and it seemed like they had a very bright future. To Juan, Celeste was the one stable thing in his life that nobody could touch. When he'd asked her to marry him, it had been the very best day of his life.

And then he saw Matt Engarde.

"Hey, dude!" Matt slapped Juan on the back in greeting. "Heard about you and Celeste -- congratulations, dude! She's totally happy, I bet. I mean, she talked about getting married like, all the time when I dated her."

And then it was like everything had fallen down around him.

 

* * *

 

Juan always told him that there was only one way to keep him quiet about the letter -- by doing everything he said.

The longer Matt tried, however, the more he realized that there was a much better option available to him. After all, as the saying went, "dead men tell no tales".

That was, clearly, the only thing he could do to make Juan shut up. He had to kill him. Absolutely _had_ to.

Somehow, Matt thought with a smirk, he was almost positive this was not the outcome Juan Corrida had in mind.


End file.
